hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitose Toriiooji
is the second main protagonist of the Hungry Joker series written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata. She a university student and also is the part-time assistant of a mysterious scientist named Haiji. Personality Chitose is a girl who mostly do things through talks, when she wants to take action, she is afraid of doing it. She cannot against dead corpses which makes her to throw upHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 13. She has also a problem that Haiji is naming her wrong which she is always correcting it for himHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 9. In fact she is a girl who is afraid of doing things that are nasty like being at a autopsy at a glowing corpse or when there is danger in upcoming like the glowing corpse has been transformed into a mutant. Chitose has acrophobia which she is extremely afraid of highs evenly when she is only been flying up for 2 centimetresHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, page 6. She is trying to figure out who Haiji really is and what has happened in his past. Always when a experiment of Haiji is a failure she is always seen in some kind of position. Appearance Chitose has a extremely young appearance. According to Haji calculations, Chitose still topple over more than the average kid. Haiji also said that she also has a childlike face evenly for a university student which he also doesn't understand whi Chitose's bosom is so big. Chitose has short brown hair with a short ahoge. She has brown eyes and wears glasses. Furthermore she wears a lab coat, a white shirt with a light purple bow and a red tuxedo shirt. Also she wears a black skirt, black panties and brown shoes. Plot Introduction Arc Chitose reported to Haiji that they got a call from the police about a Glowing Corpse, that took Haiji's interest which they went to the place where the police has seen the glowing corpse. Once arrived, Chitose was scared about the appearance and evenly threw up. Haiji then decided to take the corpse to the lab for autopsy and forced Chitose to carry it evenly she didn't want to. At the lab, they where been researching the body. Chitose then ask Haiji about his past which he tells her. The glowing corpse then started to attack them which he also destroyed the entire lab ending Haiji being torned. Chitose gives Haiji the Black Apple which Haiji has been resurrected and has defeated the monster. A few days later after the attack, Chitose went to the hospital to see Haiji. Later they where been attacked by the nurse which has been transformed into a monster which she later was saved by Haiji. They went to the rooftop and evenly meets the man with the mask. That is attacking them. Once there, they where been attacked by the nurse who has been transformed into a monster. After that Haiji succeeded in removing the pea pods from the nurse body, Chitose took her in care. The masked kid then ask Chitose to return the nurse to him which Chitose disagree to give him the body. The masked kid then tries to transform Chitose into a monster but is saved by Haiji. After that incident with the masked kid, they left the nurse in the park which they went inside of a truck to discuss about what happened and what they are going to do. The next day, Chitose and Haiji are walking to the airport which Chitose tells Haiji that she don't want to be Haiji's assistant no more and run off home. The next day she woke up and greeted her mother which she sees Haiji in the kitchen. After many discussions in the house, Haiji went to Chitose's room. There Haiji tells her that he needs her as a assistant in hop to find more about himself. Later Chitose again becomes Haiji assistant which they are on their way to England. Trivia * Chitose is most likely based on the one shot character Alice or of her little sister Mona. Quotes * (To Haiji) "That's cause all your experiments end in such a disaster, doctooor!!" * (To Haiji) "...assuming one would not die from it...what's going to happen....!?"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, page 38 * (To Haiji) "P-p-please stop, doctoor. I-I-I have acrophobia!"Hungry Joker Manga, Chapter 2, page 6 References Category:Characters